1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sweep mops which comprise a mop pad mounted on a pad holder attached through an articulating joint to a handle, so that the operative area of the pad lies flat on the floor as the mop is used with a sweeping action. Such mops are in general use for mopping of large floor areas, such as in hospitals and offices for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Particularly for use in a wet mopping system, including a mopping unit comprising a mop bucket combined with a wringer having two squeeze rollers between which the mop pad can be wrung out, collapsible pad holders are known which comprise two wing-like leaves hinged to a central support connected to the handle so that, when collapsed, the pad hangs down and can be pulled through the wringer. Locking of the leaves, in a generally aligned position, when the holder is erected is achieved by releasable catch or latch means. Prior arrangements in which the end leaves are each latched to the central support are complex, and/or inconvenient or difficult to operate, in respect of the catch or latch means.
It has been proposed that the catch arrangement should be operative to latch the two leaves directly one to the other in the region of the central support, thereby maintaining the erected condition of the holder. According to this proposal the catch arrangement comprises a catch block provided as an inner end extension of one leaf and engaging the side limbs of a wire frame forming the other leaf, thus utilizing the flexibility and resilience of that frame for resilient catch engagement.
Although the foregoing proposal has advantages, particularly that of reduced handling, as compared with prior catch arrangements it requires that at least one of the leaves be a wire frame and has a further drawback in that the effective catch engagement depends on the weight of the mop pad used, such pads being available in a range of thicknesses or weights.